Too Young For This
by WordsUnsaid
Summary: Max Is 17. Unexpectedly She Get's Pregnant By Her Boyfriend Dylan. He Leaves When He Finds Out. Max Turns To The Only 1 She Can Trust.. Fang. Will This End Her Life Forever, Or Open A Brighter New One?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:**

**I don't wanna talk about Muted Candle. So I'm Just Gonna Start A new story. **

**Enjoy**

**Summary: Max Is 17. Unexpectedly She Get's Pregnant By Her Boyfriend Dylan. He Leaves When He Finds Out. Max Turns To The Only 1 She Can Trust.. Fang. Will This End Her Life Forever, Or Open A Brighter New One?**

**Hope Y'all like it. **

**Without Further Ado, **

**Too Young For This. **

**Chapter 1**

**Max P.O.V**

"Maxxxxxxxxx" A curly blonde headed girl screamed my name as I turned on my heel. Angel. I Knelt down and held out my arms and she flung herself into them. I picked her up and spung her around. She was the lightest little sucker let me tell you.

She tugged on a piece of my dirty blonde hair and I dropped her down back onto her dirty red sneakers. She grabbed onto one of my tan hands as we set off down the street, The elementary school becoming a shadow in the distance.

Hey. I'm Max, Maximum Ride. Call me anything else but Max i'll call my Uncle Forest and have him grind you up like meat. Might be a fun show. I'm a 17 year old spanish chiquita. Thank you Mama! I've got dirty blonde hair and unbarfed chocolate eyes, as Angel says. Such a lovely image right?

"Are you going to hang with Dylan tonight?" Angel ask, flashing a missing-two-front teeth- grin. I smiled and nodded. Angel's my seven year old sister. She's got cute curly blonde hair and blue bug eyes aka eyes that like to see everything. Don't be distracted by her cuteness, the horns hold up the halo.

Dylan's my boyfriend of 3 years. I don't know what love is, but this sure feels like it. Please erase that last sentence for your mind. Maximum Ride doesn't feel "love" Before you perverted people even ask, yeah we've done "the dirty". Don't worry kiddies, We used "protection"

Snickering to myself, I pulled Angel up onto the front porch of our 2 story cobblestone house and she smiled at me, before pushing the door open with her seven year old strength and racing into the house.

I rolled my eyes but followed in after her, but making sure to shut the door behind me. There was a day when I forgot to shut the door. I swear I went to hell and back. The smell of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies floated to me, capturing me on every side. I almost couldn't get to the kitchen fast enough.

Key word, Almost.

"Mama!" I yelled, embracing her in a one in a life time Max hug. Hey, she made me cookies I can be a big suck up if I want to. She hugged me back and pushed back, rolling her eyes.

Flicking my forehead, she handed me a cookie.

"Only uno (one)" She said and I shot her a dark look, which she returned. I tried to fight off a laugh. She was so short, it was a pretty funny image.

"Alright mama" I stuffed the cookie in my mouth faster than you can say stop. She rolled her eyes.

"Loco(crazy)" She whispered under her breath and I brought a tooth grin to my lips.

"Like mother like daughter"

"Touche" I slapped her a high five as a car horn beeped out front. Dylan. I smiled at my mom and gave her another hug. I turned to leave and she shouted something I never imagined coming from her mouth.

"USE PROTECTION" I think my mouth dropped open.

"Mom!" She giggled and disappeard back into the kitchen. Mom's, Can't live with them, Can't live without them.

Trying to cover my blush, I turned back to the door.

Time to get me some sexy covered Skittles.

**A/n:**

**Lol Hope you like it! Sexy Covered Skittles Is An Inside Joke, Just FYI!**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review! **

**-Cora**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:**

**Yeaaaah. I've Neglected This Story TOO. **

**My Bad, Can You Every Forgive Me?**

**Hope So. **

**Without Further Adieu **

**Chapter 2 **

**Too Young For This**

**Max P.O.V. **

Shit.

Poo.

Crap.

That's how I feel this morning. Terrible. Completely terrible. Seriously. I feel like i've been run over by a giant semi truck. My head feels like it's going to fall off or burn up and my stomach feels like it's going to implode. No matter how cool that would be, I feel like shit.

I walked down stairs, not even bothering to change out of my pj's. My mom looked up for the couch at me, the smile on her face slowly sliding off, turning into a frown of concern. She hurried on to me and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Maxi, you look like poo" I chuckled softly, it was like she could read my mind. I nodded and she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I rest my head on my shoulder before she pulled back.

"Want to stay home from school" She asked, looking at me in the eyes. Well this is a first. Normally she NEVER lets me stay home from school. I nodded slowly and she smiles at me before pushing me over to the couch and handing me the tv remote.

"I'll call the school" She said before disappearing into the kitchen. I flipped on the Tv and started flipping through the tv.

"No. No. No. Oh god, kill it with fire! Noo. Ahh yes" I said, before settling on good old Spongebob. Once a kid, always a kid. Spongebob is amazing, and you know it. My mom appearred in front of my line of vision like batman.

"I got to go to work now Maxi, call me if you need anything" She said, setting my Iphone down on the coffee table. I nodded and gave her one last hug before she walked out the door. I heard her car start up and her horn honk before she backed out of the driveway and drove off.

A thought popped in my head and I lunged for my phone.

_" Did Angel get to school?" _I texted to my mom and waited a few minutes for a reply. What felt like a million years later, I finally got one.

_"Yes. Fang dropped her off" _I nodded and sighed before dropping my phone back to it's resting place on the coffee table. Fang is basically my best friend. Nice when he want to be, and don't forget protective. I kicked my feet up on the edge of our comfy couch before casting my eyes back to the TV screen. Colors danced around the screen as Spongebob did.

Gosh, who ever created this show had to be doing some major drugs. But you know what they say, we're all a little mad here.

I got an every fimilar feeling in my stomach and I was on my feet and running off to the bathroom in about six seconds, more or less. I'd go with the latter. I slide home on my knees and promptly barfed up my guts. Disgusting.

I stood up, feeling excatly like roadkill on the side of the road before wiping my mouth off on my sleeve and flushing the potty with one of my socked feet. Germs you know.

I moved like a sloth into the kitchen and grabbed a probably clean cup off the counter and filled it with water. I sucked the glass down and filled it up again, and took a drink and spit it out, trying to get the taste of nasty out of my mouth.

Disgusting.

I moved back into the living room and dropped back onto the couch. A knock on the door brought me out of my self pity.

"Come in, Fang!" I shouted. If I wasn't in school, he wasn't in school. Simple as pie. The looming shadow of Fang moved on the wall as he stepped into the living room. He lifted up my feet before dropping down onto the couch with me.

"Hey Maxi" Fang said, brushing a piece of hair out of my face. What? Is it call Max Maxi day? Grr.

"Yo" I said. Then I remembered Dylan. Aren't boyfriend supposed to come take care of you when you're sick? Stupid mother fucking douchebag. I hope a duck rapes him, then he gets feed to a fat llama. Then tossed into a valcanoe, where I can hear him scream.

Cough.

Sickness talking?

**A/n:**

**Sorry if it's too short. At least I updated!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**-Cora. **


End file.
